


White Shirt

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: Will gives Wesley a white shirt for Christmas. One that he’d prefer Wesley not take off during sex.





	White Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y’all! Tis 2:30am for me, and I wrote this quickly so I wouldn’t miss my chance with being busy later. 
> 
> Enjoy and comment :)

It was late, and yet, Wesley was buzzing with excitement. Christmas was merely a sleep away - so how could Wesley not be tossing and turning without the ability to rest? Finally, laid on his back, he stared at the ceiling of his room. 

The roof wasn’t appealing enough for Wesley though, and he looked about his room, contemplating whether he should sit at his desk and write until he felt tired. However, he realised a gift was resting there, that he hadn’t seen earlier. Someone had wrapped a present and left it for him.

But who?

“Computer, lights on, dim,” Wesley said gently, getting out of bed and not hesitating to open the gift on his desk. He became impatient with the wrapping paper when suddenly, it tore open, and out fell a white T-Shirt. 

It’s fabric was soft, and Wesley grinned, remembering how Will had once told him he’d look good in a T-Shirt - “the girls and boys wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of you Wes,” Will joked. That’s when Wesley’s breath hitched; Will must have been the one who brought him this shirt. 

Wesley couldn’t control the heat that rushed to his cheeks at the endeavour. 

He was quick to take off his previous pyjama shirt and slip the white, soft, casual T-Shirt on. Perhaps Will would have noticed it the next day...

 

Everyone was gathered around the holodeck’s holographic Christmas tree, singing along cheerfully to a parody of ‘deck the halls’. The lyrics were ironic, yet felt more modern on a starship - “trek the halls!” Wesley sang along, hoping he’d get a chance to speak with Will. With every word that left his mouth, Wesley inched closer to Will.

Eventually, Wesley was merely inches away from Will, and everyone had quieted down to mingle.  
“Will,” Wesley faced Will and began, but was cut off by Will’s thick index finger pressed gently on his lips. 

Will regarded Wesley with a new hunger in his eyes. “You look good tonight Wes, I like the new shirt,” Will winked. 

Feeling his cheeks burn, Wesley only nodded. 

“What do you say we head over to Ten Forward? I’m sure you’d rather not listen to Jean-Luc give the same thirty minute speech he does every year,” Will rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“Sure...” Wesley hardly made out. This wasn’t the first time Will had behaved so appealingly, though Wesley had a feeling that the night would end in more than simple flirtations. After all, Wesley had been eighteen for quite a few months now.

Once they’d made it to Ten Forward, Will insisted Wesley sat down while he ordered. There was certainly something new that came with the way Will acted towards him and if he was honest with himself, Wesley was anticipating waking up in Will’s quarters the next morning.

“So Wes...” Will approached with two deserts and placed each on the table before them. “Did your mother get you any good gifts?”

Wesley thought for a moment, and took his spoon to begin eating his desert. “Yes actually, she bought me a reboot of a video game called “Detroit Become Human” for my PADD.”

“Oh?” Will raised an eyebrow as he ate.

“Well it’s a game that allows you to make decisions for main characters of the game, to determine their ending, and my favourite character is the Android Con-“

“Wow, hold on there, I hardly know the plot of the game to understand any of what you’re saying,” Will laughed. “Why don’t you take me to your quarters and show me?” 

In that moment, Wesley’s brain fizzled. “T-to my quarters?” He stuttered.

Will nodded slowly, “to show me your game?”

“Alright... okay,” Wesley grinned, heart racing.

 

It appeared Wesley was more desperate to kiss Will than he’d expected. The second they stepped into his quarters, Wesley was cupping Will’s face and reeling him in. Will grunted, seemingly surprised by Wesley’s advance on him, but relaxed and opened his mouth for Wesley. 

“Wait,” Will huffed when they broke apart, “didn’t you want to show me your video game?”

Wesley paused, and pulled back, embarrassed. “Oh yeah,” because clearly he’s misjudged Will asking to come to his quarters. When Wesley turned to find his PADD, he heard a slight chuckle from behind him. He didn’t have the time to turn before Will’s arms were wrapped tightly around his slender frame.

“I’m joking Wesley. Perhaps you’d like to thank me for the Christmas gift?”

“Thanks...” Wesley mumbled, his heart heavy in his ears.

Will’s hands travelled his body now, moving down his arms to his hips, and he pulled Wesley in against his body. Wesley felt the heat of Will and the undeniable boner he had beneath his pants. Drawing a thin breath in, Wesley shifted around in Will’s arms and placed his lips on Will’s gently. 

There was no more rush for either of the men, just simple building of pressure. Wesley could feel his own cock becoming hard but continued to slowly melt in Will’s arms as their tongues became involved. He slid his hands down Will’s chest, desperate to feel Will’s heated skin beneath his shirt.

“Let’s hurry to the bed shall we?” Will murmured into Wesley’s ear.

“Aha,” Wesley breathed, taking Will’s shirt hem and tugging it off of him, then pulling at his pants and underwear. “Computer, dim lights,” Wesley panted. Will caught his mouth after that, kissing him tenderly as he pulled off Wesley’s pants and reversed onto his bed. 

Wesley tried to pull off his white shirt but Will’s hands hesitantly gripped his wrists, pinning them above his head. “I think I like seeing you in the shirt I got you far too much,” Will snickered, laying kiss after kiss along Wesley’s neck. 

Moaning as he became more lustful, Wesley wriggled his hips for Will to give his cock some attention. But Will seemed to other plans in mind when instead, he leant down and spread Wesley’s legs with both hands so that his cheeks revealed his entrance. 

Nothing compared to the sensation that Will gave Wesley as he flicked his tongue around his entrance, then manoeuvred it in an entirely dirty fashion. Wesley had to bite down on his bottom lip as not to shout out for Will. And Will knew exactly what he was doing. 

Suddenly, Wesley felt Will’s tongue enter him. It was warm and slippery and oddly delicate. Will slid in and out of him a few times before he’d began to use one of his thick fingers. The pressure built up in Wesley’s groin and heat flushed over him, “Will, you c-can just use your...”

“Use my..?”

“Your-“ Wesley tried to a answer but the shear though of Will’s cock inside of him made him shudder and cry out. 

“Alright Wes,” Will agreed, moving up towards Wesley and pushing his legs back so he’d be comfortable. 

He’d only entered the tip of his cock when Wesley looked up at him. “Do I look good like this Will? Desperate for you... in this shirt?” Will thrusted into Wesley and nearly drew his breath away.

“Yes, you look stunning,” Will groaned, becoming more and more rougher with Wesley as he thrusted deeper. Will’s strength became more evident with every turn. Wesley was near tears before Will had finally slid his cock in the perfect direction. 

“There! Please,” Wesley whined. Never had he heard himself sound so utterly submissive. He’d almost forgotten that Will had let go of his wrists when Will had pinned them once more. 

Will listened to Wesley’s pleads and aimed towards his prostate again and again, yet he’d suddenly become less grounded than Wesley. “I think I might-“

“Cum Will,” Wesley moaned.

But Will slowed down instead, and moved a hand down Wesley’s abdomen, gripping and tugging on Wesley’s neglected boner. “Fu-“ Wesley grunted between clenched teeth.

“You’re so gorgeous, you know?” Will asked, beginning to build up with thrusts again until Wesley suddenly yelped.

“Oka- okay I’m going t-to-“ 

“Same-“

Wesley moaned, feeling the intense release of sexual tension as he came in Will’s hand. He heard Will moan as he clenched and suddenly Will came in him - filling him with heat. Panting softly, Wesley came down from the high. Will removed himself and toppled over, spent, beside Wesley.

“Please tell me we’re doing that again?” Wesley laughed a little.

“Oh we’re doing that again Wes.”

 

Wesley was unusually tardy for breakfast with his mother the next morning. He’d walked into Ten Forward with tired eyes and the same white shirt he’d worn on Christmas Day. “Did you go to sleep late Wesley?” Beverly frowned.

“Oh no. I never slept,” Wesley grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls like and comment and remember, have a great Christmas!


End file.
